Where The Wind Blows
by memory-will-never-die
Summary: Ash is heading for Pallet when suddenly he is in trouble will he survive? CHAPTER 1
1. Breaking it to Pallet Town

Where the wind blows.

**Chapter 1**

**Breaking for Pallet**

Ash Brock and Misty were on there way back to Pallet Town. Misty and Brock couldn't stop talking to each other, Ash didn't mind that but what he did mind was there constant exclusion of all people called "Ash"

"You know I don't really want to go to Pallet" Misty whispered as they past Cerulean City. Misty glanced at Ash to make sure we wasn't listening. "I just don't have a good feeling about it!"

"Me neither but Ash would go to Pewter and Cerulean if we wanted too so let's just shut up and go with him" Brock replied without looking at her.

Ash and Pikachu sped up as an hour later Pallet came into veiw.

"Pika pika!" (Pallet here we come!)

"Ash hold up!" Brock cried unable to keep up.

"Please Ash wait!" Misty shouted.

Ash stopped panting, as he waited for them to catch up. Brock and Misty seemed to be concealing something from him.

Glaring at them he said "Why do I get the feeling that you don't want to come?"

"Ash of cour-" Misty started

"Please don't lie to me" Ash said closing his eyes feeling like a brick curled over his heart crushing it.

"Ash it's just we don't really want to go to Pallet town" Brock said sorrow etched in every syllable.

Ash was hurt and they sensed it.

"Ash we know -"

"Please dont be mad-"

"I never forced you to come" Ash said looking at the ground "You can go back and I'm sure we'll see each other sometime in our lifes"

"No please just hear us out ..." Misty began but Ash turned and walked away "Ash no wait!"

And they ran towards him. But Ash broke into a run as they slowed and within seconds he disappeared.

"Oh no ... hurting him was the last thing I wanted to do!" Misty wailed with despair.

"Come on we have to follow him!" And they followed Ash's footprints.

Running at breakneck speed down a very steep hill Ash failed to notice the mouled log, He went flying crashing to the ground his momentum had caught up with him as he rikishaded of the trees as he fell. His screams of pain ran through the bodies of Brock and Misty chilling them to the centre of there bones.

"ASH!" They screeched in unison as they came to the top of the mountain-side.

Misty made to go down but was stopped by Brock.

"We can't go down ... He has to come back up!"

"Oh please O smart one how shall he get up? Ash could be critically hurt and you expect him to waltz on -" Misty stopped as Brock pulled out all the escape ropes he had and began to tie them together.

"Pika Pi Pikachu Pi" (Misty! Brock! Please hurry Ash is in a critical state!)

Dont ask how Pikachu managed to say that in four words!

"Pikachu I can't understand you!" Misty knelt beside Pikachu as it resorted to sign language.

"There! That should get Ash up! Pikachu run down and tell Ash that we are going to get him up ... Tell him to grab the rope" Brock ordered

"Pika Pika" (you got it! worried)

"This wouldn't of happened if we kept our traps shut!" Sobbed Misty. Brock nodded.

Pikachu went as fast as it could without tripping. Approximatley 10 minutes later it reach Ash who was semi-conscious. Ash understood what Pikachu was saying.

Pikachu shouted at Brock to throw the rope a few minutes later they heard it whipping leaves off branches and it came to rest right next to Ash who grasped it tightly in his right hand.

Feeling the pressure being enforced onto the rope they began to pull.Dragging Ash along the ground who gasped with pain.

He was half way up when he started to fall unconscious barely hanging to the rope he started to slip.

Brock noticed.

"Quick tie the rope to the tree Ash is slipping I am going down to get him."

"No let me I can't pull you up!" Brock relented and tied the rope securley to the tree and Misty jumped on the rope and slid down reaching Ash she grabbed his hand.

"Go Brock!"

She felt them being pulled up.

"Hold on Ash ... Hold on..."

Reaching the top Brock grabbed Ash and rested him on the mossy compressed earth and went to help Misty up. Pikachu raced up after her and ran to it's master and solemnly said

"Pika" (Ash ...)

"What are we going to do?!" Misty asked dropping to her knees next to Ash and placing a hand on his chest and she felt his heart beat slowly feebly.

"Mis - ty" said Ash suddenly and Misty bent lower but he was unconscious. She suppressed a sob.

"What if I stay here here and you run to Pallet and get help?" Brock suggested

Misty shook her head

"You carry Ash and we both get help" She sounded as if she had a bad head cold,

"That'll work" and he scooped up Ash and they left. Misty made habit of checking on Ash it annoyed Brock who was

slowed down by Ash's weight and didn't need it when she

almost tripped him over.

Pallet came into veiw.

"Misty run ahead and get help!" Brock insisted more to get rid of her then to get actual help.

"Right" and she took off.

Brock put Ash down and tryed not to look at his best friend. Stealing a glance he gasped with horror - Ash was turning purple with cold and had bumps scratches and bruises covering his face. He had a few broken bones. It was a horrible sight.

"Hurry Misty!" Moaned Brock.

"Mrs Ketchum!" Cried Misty coming to a halt tears sliding down her face.

"Hello Misty! What brings you here? Where's-"

"Mrs Ketchum it's Ash he is gravely hurt!"

Delia's happy face turned into a worried-scared look.

She wordlessly told Misty to lead the way.

Brock looked up as he heard Delia screaming "Ash!" And when they came into veiw Delia flung herself to Ash's side.

"What happened?" Asked Delia tearfully

They told her what happened leaving nothing out seeing

they were talking to the mother of the victim.

Ash started moving. They all froze and directed their gaze to him.

"What happened?," Ash whispered. "Ow my head!" Ash rolled around in pain.

"Well Ash you took off and you ... you fell down a mountain, but don't worry your safe now" Misty explained an obvious edge riddled through her words, and Ash noticed that.

"Your turning blue we have to get you inside!" Delia fretted, with that Brock made to lift him up, instead Ash grasped his shoulder and hoisted himself up.

"Ash no!"

"I am not a paraplegic I can -OUCH!" He put his left foot down only to discover his ankle was broken along with his shin. "Ow ow!"

They all cringed.

Ash waved away any offers to help him, insisting he would walk himself. Only five minutes into the twenty minute walk back he tripped and instictively put his left foot down. He screamed in pain and fell forward and cried out again - his right elbow was broken aswell.

Admitting defeat he called out :

"I think I need some help!" With that they stopped and supported him back to Pallet town. Ash was so exhausted that when they got him to his room he carefully fell asleep. (carefully meaning not to lean or move his broken bones).

When he woke up his leg was tightly bandaged along with his arm. He felt giddy and stiff , which was to be expected after his fall. Ash moved and found he was in a sea of blankets. Misty walked into his room with a tray of food she smiled when she saw he was awake.

"About time your mother was sick with worry! She had me come and check on you EVERY hour!" Ash and Misty laughed but Ash stopped when it jolted his leg hurting him. Misty threw him a worried-full expression, but Ash smiled shaking his head in an _Dont-worry-I'm-fine way. _That seemed to calm her down even if a smile hadn't appeared on her face.

"Well now mum can stop fretting because I am awake!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was sat on by a snorlax" Ash laughed Misty didn't crack a smile.

"How can you lye there and laugh about your condition?" She asked confused.

"Easy... "Whispered Ash. Misty just sighed and shook her head at her friend unbelievable action. She could not believe how he could laugh at his current state it was just - Argh I don't know what it is it's just –weird-. Misty thought sadly.

"Misty I am kind of tired can I please get some rest?" Ash asked a little groggily.

Misty smiled and nodded and left her friend to get some peace

**Hey folks! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Where The Wind Blows" ... It took me a while to write -School Friendships and Rivalry's got in my way. Hopefully within a week the secound chapter will be up and I hope this one and that one will be a success!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Memory-will-never-die**


	2. Time Heals Many Wounds

Where the wind blows.

**Chapter 1**

**Breaking for Pallet**

Ash Brock and Misty were on there way back to Pallet Town. Misty and Brock couldn't stop talking to each other, Ash didn't mind that but what he did mind was there constant exclusion of all people called "Ash"

"You know I don't really want to go to Pallet" Misty whispered as they past Cerulean City. Misty glanced at Ash to make sure we wasn't listening. "I just don't have a good feeling about it!"

"Me neither but Ash would go to Pewter and Cerulean if we wanted too so let's just shut up and go with him" Brock replied without looking at her.

Ash and Pikachu sped up as an hour later Pallet came into veiw.

"Pika pika!" (Pallet here we come!)

"Ash hold up!" Brock cried unable to keep up.

"Please Ash wait!" Misty shouted.

Ash stopped panting, as he waited for them to catch up. Brock and Misty seemed to be concealing something from him.

Glaring at them he said "Why do I get the feeling that you don't want to come?"

"Ash of cour-" Misty started

"Please don't lie to me" Ash said closing his eyes feeling like a brick curled over his heart crushing it.

"Ash it's just we don't really want to go to Pallet town" Brock said sorrow etched in every syllable.

Ash was hurt and they sensed it.

"Ash we know -"

"Please dont be mad-"

"I never forced you to come" Ash said looking at the ground "You can go back and I'm sure we'll see each other sometime in our lifes"

"No please just hear us out ..." Misty began but Ash turned and walked away "Ash no wait!"

And they ran towards him. But Ash broke into a run as they slowed and within seconds he disappeared.

"Oh no ... hurting him was the last thing I wanted to do!" Misty wailed with despair.

"Come on we have to follow him!" And they followed Ash's footprints.

Running at breakneck speed down a very steep hill Ash failed to notice the mouled log, He went flying crashing to the ground his momentum had caught up with him as he rikishaded of the trees as he fell. His screams of pain ran through the bodies of Brock and Misty chilling them to the centre of there bones.

"ASH!" They screeched in unison as they came to the top of the mountain-side.

Misty made to go down but was stopped by Brock.

"We can't go down ... He has to come back up!"

"Oh please O smart one how shall he get up? Ash could be critically hurt and you expect him to waltz on -" Misty stopped as Brock pulled out all the escape ropes he had and began to tie them together.

"Pika Pi Pikachu Pi" (Misty! Brock! Please hurry Ash is in a critical state!)

Dont ask how Pikachu managed to say that in four words!

"Pikachu I can't understand you!" Misty knelt beside Pikachu as it resorted to sign language.

"There! That should get Ash up! Pikachu run down and tell Ash that we are going to get him up ... Tell him to grab the rope" Brock ordered

"Pika Pika" (you got it! worried)

"This wouldn't of happened if we kept our traps shut!" Sobbed Misty. Brock nodded.

Pikachu went as fast as it could without tripping. Approximatley 10 minutes later it reach Ash who was semi-conscious. Ash understood what Pikachu was saying.

Pikachu shouted at Brock to throw the rope a few minutes later they heard it whipping leaves off branches and it came to rest right next to Ash who grasped it tightly in his right hand.

Feeling the pressure being enforced onto the rope they began to pull.Dragging Ash along the ground who gasped with pain.

He was half way up when he started to fall unconscious barely hanging to the rope he started to slip.

Brock noticed.

"Quick tie the rope to the tree Ash is slipping I am going down to get him."

"No let me I can't pull you up!" Brock relented and tied the rope securley to the tree and Misty jumped on the rope and slid down reaching Ash she grabbed his hand.

"Go Brock!"

She felt them being pulled up.

"Hold on Ash ... Hold on..."

Reaching the top Brock grabbed Ash and rested him on the mossy compressed earth and went to help Misty up. Pikachu raced up after her and ran to it's master and solemnly said

"Pika" (Ash ...)

"What are we going to do?!" Misty asked dropping to her knees next to Ash and placing a hand on his chest and she felt his heart beat slowly feebly.

"Mis - ty" said Ash suddenly and Misty bent lower but he was unconscious. She suppressed a sob.

"What if I stay here here and you run to Pallet and get help?" Brock suggested

Misty shook her head

"You carry Ash and we both get help" She sounded as if she had a bad head cold,

"That'll work" and he scooped up Ash and they left. Misty made habit of checking on Ash it annoyed Brock who was

slowed down by Ash's weight and didn't need it when she

almost tripped him over.

Pallet came into veiw.

"Misty run ahead and get help!" Brock insisted more to get rid of her then to get actual help.

"Right" and she took off.

Brock put Ash down and tryed not to look at his best friend. Stealing a glance he gasped with horror - Ash was turning purple with cold and had bumps scratches and bruises covering his face. He had a few broken bones. It was a horrible sight.

"Hurry Misty!" Moaned Brock.

"Mrs Ketchum!" Cried Misty coming to a halt tears sliding down her face.

"Hello Misty! What brings you here? Where's-"

"Mrs Ketchum it's Ash he is gravely hurt!"

Delia's happy face turned into a worried-scared look.

She wordlessly told Misty to lead the way.

Brock looked up as he heard Delia screaming "Ash!" And when they came into veiw Delia flung herself to Ash's side.

"What happened?" Asked Delia tearfully

They told her what happened leaving nothing out seeing

they were talking to the mother of the victim.

Ash started moving. They all froze and directed their gaze to him.

"What happened?," Ash whispered. "Ow my head!" Ash rolled around in pain.

"Well Ash you took off and you ... you fell down a mountain, but don't worry your safe now" Misty explained an obvious edge riddled through her words, and Ash noticed that.

"Your turning blue we have to get you inside!" Delia fretted, with that Brock made to lift him up, instead Ash grasped his shoulder and hoisted himself up.

"Ash no!"

"I am not a paraplegic I can -OUCH!" He put his left foot down only to discover his ankle was broken along with his shin. "Ow ow!"

They all cringed.

Ash waved away any offers to help him, insisting he would walk himself. Only five minutes into the twenty minute walk back he tripped and instictively put his left foot down. He screamed in pain and fell forward and cried out again - his right elbow was broken aswell.

Admitting defeat he called out :

"I think I need some help!" With that they stopped and supported him back to Pallet town. Ash was so exhausted that when they got him to his room he carefully fell asleep. (carefully meaning not to lean or move his broken bones).

When he woke up his leg was tightly bandaged along with his arm. He felt giddy and stiff , which was to be expected after his fall. Ash moved and found he was in a sea of blankets. Misty walked into his room with a tray of food she smiled when she saw he was awake.

"About time your mother was sick with worry! She had me come and check on you EVERY hour!" Ash and Misty laughed but Ash stopped when it jolted his leg hurting him. Misty threw him a worried-full expression, but Ash smiled shaking his head in an _Dont-worry-I'm-fine way. _That seemed to calm her down even if a smile hadn't appeared on her face.

"Well now mum can stop fretting because I am awake!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was sat on by a snorlax" Ash laughed Misty didn't crack a smile.

"How can you lye there and laugh about your condition?" She asked confused.

"Easy... "Whispered Ash. Misty just sighed and shook her head at her friend unbelievable action. She could not believe how he could laugh at his current state it was just - Argh I don't know what it is it's just –weird-. Misty thought sadly.

"Misty I am kind of tired can I please get some rest?" Ash asked a little groggily.

Misty smiled and nodded and left her friend to get some peace

**Hey folks! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Where The Wind Blows" ... It took me a while to write -School Friendships and Rivalry's got in my way. Hopefully within a week the secound chapter will be up and I hope this one and that one will be a success!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Memory-will-never-die**


End file.
